Daughter of the Seal
by Sailor Phoenix1997
Summary: My own newer adaptation of Season 4. Today is my 2nd fanfiction birthday (anniversary). Kisara appears in the Waking the Dragons arc and this is a telling of what happens with her in the mix as well. Rating may change. Please R&R.


**Pheonix: I forbade myself. I ordered myself to stay rooted and firm. But I broke! I wrote a new STORY! ARRGGG! I'M GOING TO TEAR MY HAIR OUT IF I DON'T FINISH ONE SOON! This is a very special story I thought up when my brother and I were watching Yu-Gi-Oh. I figured this might be kinda cool. Yes this is a Blueshipping but we've got a bit of a twist. And don't ask me what twist it is, it'll ruin the surprise. The story takes place during the fourth season. **

* * *

"Father, are you sure about this?" asked a sweet, soft voice. The voice belonged to a young woman dressed in a pair of black pants, combat boots, a black sweater and a white cloak that covered her features and fell to her ankles.

"Yes my dear, in order to awaken the Great Leviathan, we'll need the souls of humans but never fear my child. The innocent shall be ignored in this elimination. All we need is.."

"I know Father," the girl said as she extended her hand to the man before her. He wore a similar cloak to the one draped over her shoulders but instead of black, he was dressed in white robes with a green medallion over his chest and a six-pointed star carved into the stone. The man took a light grip on his daughter's wrist and pulled a needle from his pocket. He gently pricked the tips of her fingers until small beads of blood appeared. "You are a treasure among dirt, my child." The girl nodded.

"You've told me." The man twisted his daughter's hand so her palm fell downward over three snake heads the size of the girl's torso. Five streaks of blood stained the forked tongues of the golden beasts before the man released his daughter's hand. The girl rubbed her fingers together and gasped lightly as she grabbed her wrists.

"Is something wrong my child?"

"My wrists feel like shackles are being pinched on."

"That is merely what happens when you make sure the innocent are overlooked." The girl nodded and her hood fell away, revealing long white hair with blue undertones, pale ivory skin and intense blue eyes.

"Yes Father," the girl said gently. The man turned and gazed at her gently with one green eye and one gold eye and a bit of his white, green-undertoned hair fell into his face.

"My dearest daughter, you truly are a princess worthy of a kingdom." The girl smiled at her father and gazed happily at him.

"I know that Father. You continue to tell me all the time." A small glimmer of red light appeared in her eyes, making them look slightly violet, and she stopped rubbing her wrists. "And now, we have the power to raise Atlantis from the ocean's depths."

"First my child, we must collect the powerful souls of the guilty. Starting with Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba, the King and Prince of Games." The white-haired girl's smirk grew and the glint of light in her eyes intensified.

"I know how to draw Kaiba out. That little brother of his should serve as the perfect bait," she said. The man nodded.

"Go now my child. Gather the others and gather the powerful souls we need." The girl bowed deeply and walked away. The man watched intently as a pair of green stone bracelets appeared on her wrists for an instant before melting into her skin. The man turned his back to her and started chanting under his breath. The girl froze in mid-step and clutched at her throat. Then it really got weird.

A sort of ghost-like image of her appeared right next to her but now the spirit had blue eyes while the solid form had red. The spirit had no visible clothes but was hidden by the core of her body glowing like a neon light.

In a flash of white light, the spirit disappeared, leaving only the red-eyed girl, who turned to face her father.

"That was unnecessarily painful," she hissed through her teeth.

"My apologies now, shall we summon the Pharaoh?" The girl licked her lips as her bloody-ruby eyes flashed.

"The Egyptian Gods, that's what we shall need to feed the Great Beast!"

* * *

A harshly hot wind blew a few pure white locks from the girl's face. Her blue eyes flickered open and she looked around. Most of her body was draped with her long hair but she wore a white dress underneath the silken locks. She pushed herself up and another hot breath of wind blew on her back. She turned around and came face-to-face with a large purple dragon's face. Its yellow eyes stared right at her. She let out a scream.

The dragon roared in response, making the girl back up against the wall of a long building.

"Someone help!" she screamed. The dragon let out another roar and the girl screamed again before it was kicked away.

"Take dat! Ya lousy zombie! How low do you carcasses sink? Pickin' on a defenseless girl too!" shouted a teenage boy. His dirty-blond hair fell into his amber-brown eyes as he raised a fist in a rather rude gesture towards the monster. He was dressed in a pair of blue pants, a white t-shirt and a blue jacket left open over it.

Three more people ran up to the girl. One was a girl with brown hair cut at the jaw and blue eyes dressed in a white shirt with a blue bow around her neck, a pink jacket, a blue skirt and a pair of black tennis shoes. Another was a brunette boy with his hair styled near the top in a spike dressed just like the first boy. The final person was dressed just like the other boys only with the exception of a black shirt instead of a white one. But his eyes were deep violet with a touch of crimson in the lighter areas. His black hair stood up in a star pattern with violet edging the tips with a touch of crimson like his eyes and gold bangs framed his face and gold lightning bolts shot up into the black part of his hair.

"Are you alright?" asked the brunette girl. The white-haired girl nodded and pressed a hand to her eye. "I'm Téa Gardner, these are my friends Joey, Tristan and Yugi. What's your name?" Téa asked.

"Kisara, I think," she replied after a moment.

"You think?" Tristan asked. Kisara tapped her temple and focused hard.

"I don't remember anything before waking up and meeting old lizard lips there. Only that my name's Kisara," she said. Téa looked saddened but smiled after a second.

"Well, let's go okay? We'll try to help you find out about your past," Téa said. Kisara nodded and stood up, only to duck as a blue-furred, kamikaze Kuriboh sailed over her head.

"Thank you all," Kisara said gently.

"I think the first thing we should do is go to the source of this monster nightmare," Tristan said.

"Yea, to Kaiba," Joey said. Kisara flinched slightly and blinked once in confusion.

"Kaiba?" she said.

"Yea," Téa said. "He's not exactly a friend of ours but he's the only one who'd know about how all these monsters are in the city." Kisara looked around, having not noticed any other monsters besides the Kuriboh that had almost decapitated her and the zombie dragon she'd almost been eaten by. People were screaming and running in every possible direction from all sorts of monsters: dragons, magicians and flying furballs known as Kuribohs.

"I don't think so guys, with this whole monster thing going on his front door will be jammed shut with reporters. Probably best we just go to the game shop and try to figure out just what is going on here ourselves. Maybe we could also help Kisara remember her past," Yugi said. The others nodded and started walking down the street.

Once Kisara's toes touched the black pavement, she jumped back and looked at her bare feet.

"Uh, guys!" Everyone turned around. "Sorry to inconvenience you, but I don't have any shoes." She smiled sheepishly as Joey and Tristan took a look at her feet. The blond walked back and pulled the girl into a piggyback.

"Jus' hang on 'kay?" She nodded and the group headed down the street again, passing by the Kaiba Corp headquarters on the way. Just as Yugi suspected, the front door was practically stuffed with reporters demanding answers. Someone spoke over the crowd saying that an announcement would be made later that night. Kisara placed her cheek against Joey's spine and sighed. A deep tearing feeling erupted in her gut, screaming that it was her fault.

* * *

**Pheonix: Well, this is going to be my new tradition for my anniversary. I'll write a new story to help carry me into the next year. I'm going to be sure to work on my other stories too, don't worry. See you next time! **

**Cerberus: Now, I want you all to look down at the little box just underneath here. See it? See that box I am pointing to? Write something about this chapter in that box or else!**

**Pheonix: Cerberus, shut up.**


End file.
